Hangover
by iBloo
Summary: RoyAi one shot. Roy gets one nasty head ache from a hangover and decides to call his lieutenant in to make him feel better. low and behold, lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's other side. :3


**Hey guys! So, this is my first RoyAi one shot. I'm not really that good at making them, since; I'm really more of a chapter story type of person. But I hope you guys like it anyway. :D Please R&R!**

* * *

Colonel Roy mustang lay there in bed, groaning and complaining. It was already 10 a.m. an hour past his clock in time over at head quarters. He stirred for a while and tried to massage his pounding head. He needed aspirin, and he needed it fast. He rolled over to his stomach and buried his head under the pillow and groaned.

"I hate hangovers…" He complained a little more before he actually decided to actually do something about it. He lay on his back and tried to sit up. But his body just wasn't cooperating. He slammed his head down on the pillow, which was not a good idea. His head pounded and throbbed even more.

He took the pillow from under his head and pulled it over his face, put pressure on it, hoping it would help but did nothing.

"Where's Riza when you need her?" He groaned. "Wait…" He slowly pulled the pillow off his face and rested it on his chest. "That's it; it's her day off today." A smug and evil smile slowly crept up his lips. "Perfect."

He rolled, making him lie down on his stomach. He picked up the phone on his side table with his gloves tossed over near the base of the phone. He quickly dialed in the Lieutenant's number and waited for her to pick up. His throbbing head was killing him.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Riza." Mustang groans on the other line.

"Colonel? What happened?" She asked.

"It's your day off and I'm off duty. Call me Roy." He said.

"Sir, have you been drinking again?—I mean Roy." Riza always felt quite awkward when she would call him by his first name. She never really understood why, but she just did.

"Hangover…" He said groggily.

"It's my day off today..." She let out and exasperated sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to come over and make me feel better." He said childishly.

"Honestly, sir, do I have to baby sit you in _and _out of work?"

There was a short pause.

"Never mind, don't answer that." Riza said over the other line.

"Just get here, Lieutenant." Roy said annoyed. "And bring something for my throbbing head."

"Sheesh, someone's hostile. Just give me twenty minutes." She said before she finally hung up.

The grouchy colonel placed the phone down, next to his gloves and sank his face into the soft goose-feathered pillow. It didn't take long before he fell asleep again.

***

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

His eye lids flew open and got up in a split second.

"Gunshots?" He thought. Then he heard his front door being crashed open. He scrambled back on the bed and reached for his gloves. But before he could even put them through his fingertips, he felt the gun's cool barrel pointed at the back of his head. He heard the click of the gun. He felt cold sweat run down his cheek and his throbbing head wasn't helping him keep his cool either.

"Sir… you called me… on my day off… and told me… to come over here to make you feel better…" A cold and harsh voice said. She was speaking through her teeth. "So there I was… standing outside your front door… _waiting_…"

Roy gulped down the lump stuck in his throat. He was in big time trouble. He dared to turn his head slightly to look out the window. "Damn, it's a blizzard out there." He whispered.

"Gee, you think so?" Riza said sarcastically before putting the gun down and placing the safety back on.

"Sorry." He turned and gave her a lopsided grin. "I feel asleep."

She sighed then looked around the room. "I figured that much, sir." She said in a low voice before she wandered around his room. Books, papers, clothes and some occasional empty bento boxes were lying around.

"Good lord, I knew you were a slob at work, but I didn't think you were at your own home too." she said incredulously. "I bet that if a snake that lived here… would get lost in your junk." She comments as she looks around even more.

The vain on Mustang's forehead looked like it was about to burst. But he let all of what his lieutenant said pass. He did after all; drag her to his home on her day off. He groaned at his throbbing head and slumped back on his bed. He positioned his pillow in such a way that as he could leaned on the headboard. Riza pulled a stool and sat next to him.

"I brought some things that might make you feel better…" silence. "And lunch." She added.

He looked over to her and smiled softly. "Thank you, Riza."

She returned the smile and it made him feel like his head was being filled with helium as he floated on cloud nine. The cruel throbbing caused by the alcohol last night was ruining his moment.

"Riza…" He groaned as he pulled on her sleeve like a little child.

"Yes?" She looked out the window.

"Massage my head." He said.

She raised her brow at him. "What?"

"Please…" He gave her puppy eyes and a small pout to match. He was acting like a little child.

"No." She says sternly. "And Hayate has better puppy eyes than you do, colonel." She said flatly.

"_Ouch. Did she just compare me to a dog_?" He thought. "Come on, please?" he begged.

"No."

"I order you to!" He snapped. His voice was filled with authority. Exactly how a superior was supposed to sound like to his subordinate. But then again, this was Riza Hawkeye he was talking too.

"Fine." She said unwillingly. She sat on his bed and he rested his head on her warm lap. She started to rub his forehead and scalp. But it didn't feel like skin was rubbing on skin. No, it definitely was not. He felt a refined, yet, rough cloth rubbing through his head.

"Riza?"

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing my gloves?" He said, bemused.

"Yup. They're actually really big on me." she remarked.

Mustang started to feel uneasy. "You do know that, I use those gloves to make fire, right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"And that my head is hot, right?"

"Yes."

"And that when you rub my head, it makes friction…. Right?"

"Yes, I do, Roy." She said ever so calmly.

"Riza, you'll burn my head off if it ignites." Roy said bluntly.

"Yes, I know Roy, that's the point." She said while a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

**LOL, Riza's awesome that way. w I hope you guys liked it. 3 please do leave me a review. They make me get up and dance. 8D Oh, and please check my other chapter story out, "Genuine smiles behind glass walls" It's a work in progress. Six chapters down, and who knows how many more to go. XD Yeah, I'm done babbling now… Please review! :D **


End file.
